


Take me Slowly

by April_Ace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tim Drake, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Community: dckinkmeme, Crying, Kinda, Large Cock, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Object Insertion, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Tim Drake-centric, Unrealistic Sex, belly bulge, tim is briefly crushed, uh oh timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Ace/pseuds/April_Ace
Summary: Tim fantasizes about Bizarro.Then Bizarro turns up.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bizarro, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Take me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> For the DC Kinkmeme: "Tim is 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺, obscenely so. Whenever Kon fucks Tim, Tim always looks stuffed full and having the fuck of his life because Kon is huge in his tiny body. Then Bizarro gets his hands on Tim (any con works but I prefer dubcon). Holy shit! And Tim thought Kon felt huge! The way Biz's massive cock feels in him is doing things to Tim. Sure, there was a bulge when Kon fucked him but not like 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. Tim would think he was pregnant from looking at his tiny stomach swollen from just how 𝘣𝘪𝘨 Bizarro is and he hasn't even cum yet!"
> 
> I wrote the fic Take Me Lightly (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DC_Kink_Meme/works/26147050) which was Tim/Kon/Bizarro and this is basically part two.
> 
> Title from the Mother Mother song Simply Simple.

Tim's rummaging in a drawer in the bedroom of his Nest when his fingers land unexpectedly on a flashy object. Picking it up, he sees it's his little jewelled butt plug.

It's been a while since he last saw this particular toy. Kon must have put it back in this drawer instead of the toy chest where the fool _knows_ it belongs.

Huffing, Tim takes the toy back to its home. Most of his annoyance with Kon stems from the clone's continued absence. It wasn't long after the last time they'd used this toy that Kon had been called away on an outerspace mission... almost a whole month ago. Tim misses him dreadfully.

Opening the chest he places the pretty jewelled plug back amongst its friends and then pauses, gazing at the other objects neatly arranged inside.

It _has_ been a long time since he and Kon...

Well, he's not busy now, and maybe a little stress relief would clear away his unreasonable resentment at his boyfriend for being gone so long.

He looks consideringly at his options, and his eyes fall again to the little plug. He casts his mind back to last time, kissing Bizarro while Kon removed this same plug from his ass and sank Tim down on his cock, all while getting railed by Bizarro himself.

That memory still fills Tim with hot excitement every time he thinks of it, often at completely inappropriate times, such as board meetings at WE or PR events for the Neon Knights.

He wishes he'd filmed it, but Kon isn't as into home video as Tim, and he'd wanted it to be good for Kon.

But the memory is still crystal clear, and it _had_ been good for Kon.

Mm. Good for Tim, too.

Watching his big boyfriend's expression change from apprehension to pleasure as he was positively _stuffed full_ by the even bigger Bizarro - well. It had been. Eye-opening.

Tim squirms a little in his jeans that are starting to feel too tight. Kon had been stretched so thoroughly, a lesser man might have broken. Tim loves a huge cock, but he _definitely_ couldn't take Bizarro's mass, or handle the speed and power the clone had shown when he'd started to really hammer into Kon.

There was no harm in imagining it, though.

It's not until Tim startles himself with a little bitten off whimper that he realises he's been kneeling in front of his box of sex toys with his eyes closed, lightly brushing his crotch with one hand and thumbing at a nipple with the other. Decided, he grabs a selection of the biggest toys from the box. On second thoughts, he grabs the little jewelled plug too, wanting a physical reminder of the last time he'd used it.

He drops the toys on the bed, then grabs a bottle of lube from the bathroom. He's practically swooning for a moment when he remembers the way Bizarro had emptied an entire fucking bottle of the stuff _into_ Kon in order to make his massive cock fit inside easier. The clean up process in the shower afterwards had been... prolonged. He hurriedly strips off and then makes himself comfortable on his back.

Ignoring his erection for the moment, he slicks up two fingers and slides them down between his cheeks, rubbing them over his hole for a moment before pressing in. His other hand strays to the toys lying next to him and he picks up the little jewelled plug.

Still fucking himself with his slender fingers, Tim puts the plug into his mouth and sucks at it, wishing it were Kon's dick - or fuck, _Bizarro's._

He wants them both, now, filling him at both ends, fucking him, making him take it, _take it, take it, pretty baby._

Tim squeezes the base of his cock hard, thinking about how if Kon were really here he might spank Tim the way they both like. _Oh yes..._

Sitting up he grabs one of the dildos from pile of objects next to him. Most of them are roughly similar in terms of length and girth, just different textures and styles. The one he's picked up now is pretty realistic, with a flared head and vein detail underneath.

He covers the toy in lube and then positions it against his hole, sliding down faster than he probably should, the sharp burn after three weeks of no sex just heightening his wild arousal. He's still sucking furiously on the plug in his mouth.

Tim drops his head forward until it's resting on the bed and fucks the dildo in hard, shallow thrusts, brushing against his prostate on every other stroke. He thrusts his cock mindlessly into the bed, chasing orgasm.

The memory of Bizarro's cock bulging out of Kon's belly has Tim moaning loudly, letting the plug fall out of his mouth. It had just been _so big._ He can remember his shock when Bizarro first managed to get it into Kon. He hadn't realised until then that he hadn't fully believed his boyfriend _could_ take it.

Tim pulls the toy out, applying more lube to it with shaky fingers and moaning again when he slides it back into his ass. Then he picks up another dildo, smoother and less realistically-rendered than the other one, and spreads lube over it, too.

Biting his lip, he lines the second toy up and starts to press it in alongside the first. His hole twitches and clenches against the intrusion but, half in his own fantasy land, Tim welcomes the discomfort. With his mind full of Bizarro's huge dick disappearing inch by inch into Kon ( _me)_ he pushes firmly against the pain until both toys are buried deep inside him.

Together they're bigger than Kon, bigger than anything he's taken before. It's hard to keep them in place. Whenever he lets go of one base, the other toy starts to slip out, pushed out by his protesting muscles. Tim sinks down until he's sitting on his bottom, holding the toys in place with his weight. He rocks his hips back and forth, feeling the toys jostling inside him.

"Fuck yes," Tim moans, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking himself quickly. "Ngh, _fuck_ Bizarro - ah!"

He gasps as one of the toys rubs hard in just the right spot. " _Fuck me, fuck me Bizarro please please!"_

The sound of his own voice begging to be fucked turns him on even more; in his mind's eye he's taken Kon's place, getting fucked by that massive alien dick, and loving every second of it. He strokes his cock harder, feeling close the edge.

He moans loudly as his orgasm hits, pumping come over his rapidly moving fist and bearing down _hard_ on the toys.

He collapses sideways on the bed, gasping for breath. One of the toys immediately slides right out of him, the other withdraws until it's hanging halfway out of his ass, but Tim is so wrecked from the result of his lovely fantasy that he's dozing before he can do anything about it.

Ten minutes later he's shooting upright in shock as the door bursts open and _Bizarro_ bursts into the room.

"Me am here for you, Red-bird!" The clone announces. Tim just blinks in shock, mouth hanging open in surprise.

The bluish-white clone is huge and incongruous in Tim's bedroom, wearing a Wonder Woman t-shirt, cargo shorts and lilac crocs. 

"What-! What the fuck, Bizarro! How did you get in here?!" The Nest, after all, can't be accessed by just anyone.

"Red-him give me door code! Said me not to smash through wall!" Bizarro replied, looking as though he'd conferred a great favour on Tim by not bursting through the wall. Tim's head is spinning.

"When - when did he give you the code, exactly?"

Bizarro grins.

"Now! Me am hear Red-bird calling Bizarro. Red-him said me should 'definitely sort babybird out'" he quoted.

Tim never should have trusted Jason with the access code to his home. From the bedside table comes the sound of his phone lighting up with notifications. He see's Jason's name on the screen, but before he can inform his brother of impending vengeance, Bizarro walks up to him, kicking off his crocs on the way.

From his position sitting on the bed, still naked, surrounded by dildos and covered in his own come, Tim feels very small and exposed and ridiculous.

Above him, Bizarro pulls his t-shirt over his head. The movement highlights just how broad the clone's shoulders are, and Tim's eyes follow the course of Bizarro's muscles as they shift under a layer of fat. Unlike Kon's ripped physique, Bizarro's musculature is softly hidden, but the effect of the extra fat just makes him seem even more inhumanly gigantic than ever.

Tim feels his belly flutter with nerves and lingering arousal from his fantasy. Bizarro looming over him like this just makes him feel so _small,_ and that always turns him on. Makes him want to roll over and open his thighs for the big clone.

The memory of their last encounter is still foremost in his mind, and he's _very aware_ of how empty his ass feels after going at himself with two dildos at once; he feels his hole clenching reflexively. He wants to feel full again.

Bizarro must see some of what Tim's feeling, or perhaps he can smell that Tim is aroused the way Kon always can, because he smiles down at Tim and then leans forward, resting his knuckles on the bed on either side of Tim's hips. Tim leans back automatically, trying to ignore the way the slutty, wanton sex-demon who takes over his brain in moments like these is loudly urging him to wrap his legs around Bizarro's waist.

"Me am going to take care of Red-babybird" the clone says in a low voice that goes straight to Tim's dick. Tim makes a snap decision, and leans forward a few inches to kiss him.

Bizarro hums approvingly and kisses back, enthusiastically if not skilfully. It's not like the last time they'd kissed, during the tryst with Kon; Bizarro had been too distracted by fucking Kon to do more than nuzzle and mouth at Tim's jaw.

Now, the clone's full attention is on Tim.

Tim shifts back on the bed and Bizarro follows, sliding one hand behind Tim's back to keep him close. Bizarro's other hand finds the swell of his ass and cups it. The feel of those big fingers getting close to his hole has Tim hiking his knees up to give the clone more access. Biz takes the hint and begins to press one finger in, Tim's hole still wet and open from his earlier play. Tim gasps and Bizarro takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, the hand on Tim's back now moving up to hold his head in place. Bizarro's hands are so huge that it seems like the entirety of Tim's head fits snugly in his palm.

Behind the slutty demon in Tim's head there's a very distant, tiny voice niggling at him that he should maybe put a stop to this. Bizarro has Kon's strength, but who knows if he has his control? It wouldn't take much pressure for him to crush Tim's skull.

 _That won't happen!_ the slut voice chides. _He didn't hurt you last time, right?_

No, but last time Tim's presence had been incidental to the main event - the cherry on top, so to speak.

Bizarro's finger twists inside him and Tim completely loses his train of thought as his cock springs to attention, fully erect again. He braces one hand on the bed and the other on Bizarro's shoulder and begins to move back into the clone's touch, riding his hand. Bizarro's hand speeds up in response, and then he adds a second finger. Tim's eyes roll back and he moans, pleasure washing over him.

Bizarro gently lets his head go and Tim lies back on the bed. He grips one of Tim's legs behind the knee and hoists it up until Tim's hips are off the bed and the clone can get a close look at his fingers moving in and out of Tim's reddening hole.

"Red-Bird look good," He murmurs, half to himself, then he lowers his head and sucks Tim's penis into his mouth, taking it all the way in one go.

Tim cries out and bucks in the strong hold. Bizarro sucks like a fucking vacuum, and the pressure undulating up and down his cock is almost too much to bear. He fists his hands into the sheets and Bizarro's fingers _twist_ inside him again, vibrating against that bundle of nerves unbearably. Tim's cry turns into a scream as he comes against the back of Bizarro's mouth.

Bizarro doesn't let up. He keeps sucking Tim through the aftershocks of his orgasm and his fingers don't stop thrusting and vibrating inside of him.

"Ngh - stop," he gasps out when he has enough breath back to speak. "Bizarro-"

The clone seems completely caught up in what he's doing, and it takes Tim pulling at his hair and beating his heels on Bizarro's broad back before he pulls off of Tim's dick with a wet 'pop'.

Bizarro immediately surges up to kiss Tim again. This time Tim is lying fully on the bed and the clone covers him entirely instead of kneeling over him. With one hand he holds Tim in place while he kisses him, and with the other he starts shucking off his cargo shorts.

Tim is just going with it for now, letting the clone kiss and paw at him while he gets himself back under control. But then he feels Bizarro's erection grinding against his hip and he _wants to see._

He squirms until the other releases him enough to tilt his head down and watch the dark, flaring cock head now thrusting against his belly. Against his own small size, it looks even bigger than the last time Tim saw it. Reflexively he reaches down to wrap his fingers around the tip; the tips of his thumb and middle finger just _barely_ meet, and the head isn't even the thickest part of the alien's prick. 

A drop of fluid is beading up at the tip; Tim swipes his finger over it, rubbing at the slit and Bizarro groans.

"In!" Bizarro prompts, nudging his hips insistently in Tim's hold. Tim looks hazily up at his face. "Put in - please?"

For a moment Tim thinks he's talking about fucking Tim; then he sees the expression on the clone's face when he runs his finger over the tip. It's the exact same way Kon looks when he _really_ likes something.

He thinks for a moment and then experimentally presses the tip of his finger against the slit, wiggling it a bit until it starts to dip inside. "You want this? My finger in... here?"

Bizarro grabs the base of his dick and sits back on his heels, nodding. Tim follows and withdraws his hand long enough to find the bottle of lube. He coats his index finger liberally and wraps a hand around Bizarro's length, steadying him.

"If you want to stop, tell me, OK?"

"Yes, Red-bird!" Biz replies eagerly.

Tim's never done this before and is considerably apprehensive as he begins to work his lubricated finger into the clone's dick hole. He can't help but wince as he works it in as gently as he knows how to be; in this position his fingers don't seem quite so small in comparison to Bizarro's penis, but glancing up into the clone's face he sees nothing but _intense arousal._

Sinking in to the knuckle, he starts to wiggle the length of his finger inside and strokes the shaft with his hand. 

There's no way his finger is long enough to reach Bizarro's prostate, in fact it doesn't even make it half way down the shaft, but judging from the sounds Bizarro's making and the way his hands are now clenching in the sheets hard enough to tear, the clone is really fucking into this.

His uncertainty vanishes as Bizarro starts thrusting up into Tim's fist, groaning and trembling, sweating and biting his lip and just generally looking _completely fucked out._ Tim thrusts his finger in and out a few times, drunk on the power rush from causing the big clone to fall apart literally in his hands. Absently he wonders if Kon and Clark also share this kink. Maybe he needs to add a new class of toy to the toy chest. 

He's starting to feel arousal stir in his gut again, his mouth watering at the smell of sex and Bizarro's dick. Tim leans down and starts to lick at the shaft, sucking and kissing at the underside while he works his finger in the head. With his free hand he gropes for Bizarro's fuzzy sac, which is too big to fit comfortably in his hand. He squeezes it a little and feels Bizarro's hand now stroking his head. He pulls his finger all the way out, making Bizarro buck hard. The hole is gaping a little, something Tim has never seen before, so he wraps his lips around the fat cock head and wiggles his tongue inside as much as he can. Bizarro lets out a stream of incomprehensible speed-talk as Tim starts to flick his tongue in and out of the shaft.

With his mouth stretched open and filled so completely, Tim can fully appreciate the sheer size again. Withdrawing his tongue, he focuses on taking in as much as possible. It's not much. Bizarro is bumping against the back of his throat too soon and Tim _knows_ he can't go any further, but the thought of trying - or being forced to take it anyway - sends waves of hot desire crashing through him. Bizarro is leaking copiously on his tongue and Tim groans deep in his chest. _It's so big...!_

Bizarro doesn't seem disappointed in the shallow fuck though; he continues stoking Tim's hair affectionately. His other hand caresses Tim's ass again, and then before he can prompt him, Tim hears the bottle of lube snap open. In another moment the clone is prodding at his hole with three big, slicked up fingers. The stretch isn't as bad after two orgasms; Tim feels loose and open.

Tim is so small that the clone doesn't have to reach far to thoroughly finger him while keeping Tim's mouth on his dick. Tim shudders with pleasure, remembering how a little while ago he'd been desperately wishing to be fucked from both sides. He rocks his hips back to meet the fingers.

For a while they stay like that, but gradually Tim realises that despite the best efforts of his mouth and hands, there's no chance that Bizarro is going to come from this alone. Meanwhile Tim himself is starting to feel close to the edge again. 

He's frustrated with himself for being too small for Bizarro to fuck his throat the way Tim wants him to, despite the fact Bizarro is being patient even though the clone must be gagging for it by now. Tim pulls off him and sits up. Bizarro pulls his fingers out, tugging teasingly at the rim, and looks expectantly at him.

"Lie back on the bed," Tim says decisively. Grinning happily, Bizarro makes himself comfortable against the pillows. Tim settles himself astride the clone's waist, feeling the stretch in his inner thighs as his legs spread wide on either side of him. Bizarro's prick is a long, hard line against his belly.

Tim squirts a generous amount of lube into his palm and coats Bizarro's erection thoroughly, before pulling it upright. He's so big that Tim has to get up on his feet and crouch over the clone to get the head lined up with his hole. The thought of actually _sitting all the way_ _down_ on this monster has him pausing and he looks into Bizarro's face.

The clone is looking eager as ever, but Tim doesn't think he's imagining the slight apprehension he sees in his eyes, either.

"Me want to fuck," Bizarro says quietly. "Me not want to hurt."

"Just... don't move, OK?"

"OK."

Taking a deep breath, Tim starts to sink down.

At first, it's not that difficult. The toys and Bizarro's fingers had done a thorough job of prepping him, and the head pops in past the ring of muscle without too much resistance. It's just that it gets _thicker_ from there, and there's just _so much_ of it. He braces one hand on Bizarro's chest, the other still holding the shaft in place as he tries to take more.

It's hard going. Tim feels sweat prickling on his forehead and between his shoulderblades. Bizarro's penis is burrowing into him like a live thing. Every few centimetres, he's stopped by a sharp pain and has to lift back up for a moment before sinking down a little further, teeth gritted. He needs to relax, but it's difficult when he has to keep his legs tense to avoid sliding down too fast.

Suddenly he feels Bizarro's huge hands cupping his bottom and thighs, and in a flash of terror he's sure the clone is about to lose control and impale him in one hard thrust. But the hands merely hold him up, steadying him and taking the pressure off Tim's legs to do all the work.

Breathing heavily, he smiles at the clone, who smiles back a little more shyly compared to his lascivious grinning from before. Tim feels an unexpected twinge of affection, but all thought is quickly overshadowed by the intense sensation of pain/pleasure warring inside him as he takes more and more of the massive cock.

At halfway down, he's sure he's reached the furthest point Kon's cock had ever reached.

"Ohhn, oh I-"

"Feels tight, Red-Bird, pretty Red-baby-bird..." Tim can't help but flush at the compliment, and steeling himself against the pain he _shoves_ himself down several more inches.

" _AH!_ _Oh, fuck!"_ He cries out, watching his own cock shoot ropes of come over his own chest. Bizarro's hands clench on Tim's hips and the clone groans, evidently fighting the urge to pound into the tight clench of Tim's ass as his orgasm pulses through him. 

Tim bears down hard, mouth open in a silent cry and fucking himself on Bizarro's huge cock as his orgasm washes over him. The pleasure is overwhelming, dulling the pain considerably.

"Ahn ohh yes, _fuck me_ , so good," he's gasping, rocking his hips up and down. Gradually he becomes aware that his thighs are resting _on_ Bizarro's pelvis, and that the clone's hands have moved to his waist. Tim's eyes snap open - when had he closed them? Looking down he sees that, yes, although it shouldn't be possible, the entire fat length of Bizarro's enormous penis is _completely sheathed in his body_.

Despite his orgasm he doesn't feel any less aroused, the knowledge that he's speared on perhaps the World's Biggest Dick is so fucking hot that for a moment he can't honestly tell how it actually physically feels. He's wanted this ever since he watched Kon get railed by Bizarro weeks ago.

Bizarro groans deep. Hazily he looks at the clone's face, and becomes aware that Bizarro is obviously struggling to hold himself back. His hands on Tim's hips are light, but the clone is shifting restlessly under him, jaw tight, breathing hard. A Bizarro in extreme fucking need.

Tim rocks up, lifting his ass off Bizarro's lap and moaning loudly when his brain suddenly catches up with how extremely full he is right now. Sliding up that huge shaft makes him feel almost nauseous, as though the giant appendage is jostling his organs aside. He lowers himself back down with a shaky, watery little cry.

Tim continues rocking up and down slowly, trying to get used to the feeling before Bizarro completely snaps and fucks the life out of him. He's closed his eyes again without noticing, sliding his hands first up and down Bizarro's chest, then over Bizarro's hands still cupping his waist, squeezing gently. Then Tim slides his hands over his own abs, bypassing his soft, over-sensitive cock.

His eyes snap open and he looks down at himself. Fingers splayed, he can plainly _see_ and feel Bizarro's erect penis moving inside him as Tim rides him. A weird little thrill goes through him as he sinks all the way down and just stays there, awed at the way his belly distends outward.

It wasn't a totally new experience for Tim. He was so small, and Kon so big, that he could often look at his belly during sex and see the outline of his boyfriend's dick moving in and out of him. It was a huge turn on for them both.

But this was on another level altogether. Tim looks fat, bloated with the size of his lover. Bizarro's cock wasn't outlined in his belly; it was _completely filling his belly._

A throbbing pain was starting to make itself known now, but Tim - he's overwhelmed. Overstimulated. His mouth had gone dry when he'd first seen how distended he had become, but now he's practically drooling. In spite of the pain, it just feels so _right._ He runs his hands over his bloated stomach, marvelling. So good to be so full. Impossibly, his cock is starting to stiffen up _again._

And then Bizarro decides to take matters into his own hands. Tim is honestly not sure how the impulsive clone had managed to hold back for so long, but on the next slide up, Bizarro's hands suddenly tighten on his hips, holding him still.

"UNGH!"

Tim can't help yelping as Bizarro starts to snap his hips up in hard thrusts. He's not moving any rougher than Kon would, but the size difference makes it more; Tim feels like the breath is punched out of him every time the clone fucks up into his body.

Tim's eyes roll back as he pants and whines continuously. He keeps both hands on his belly as the clone rams into him, feeling the fuck both inside and out.

Bizarro is grunting on every thrust. He's starting to move Tim's body in time with his cock, pulling him down to meet the thrust and then pulling him up further than Tim could rise when when he was riding him. Soon the full length of Bizarro's cock is sliding out until just the head is inside, then slamming back into him all the way. Tim can feel the way his rim catches on Bizarro's prick, dragging back and forth with the movement of his hips.

Tim can't tell if he wants more or wants to get away, but he can't get enough oxygen to speak or think. All he can do is writhe in the clone's hold and take it.

"So good," The clone grunts. "Feel so good for me, baby-bird".

Shockingly Tim blushes and feels pleased - _such a good boy -_ and drops one hand to his hard prick, squeezing the shaft. Then Tim reaches lower until he can feel the place where they're joined, feel how stretched out his rim is around Bizarro's enormous shaft. There are tears in his eyes from the pain but he still shakes with pleasure - from being used, being so good, so _full._

Bizarro sits up suddenly, and his hands move to cup Tim's shoulders from behind, and then he's kneeling up on the bed, curled over Tim and pounding into him harder than ever. Tim's so small that he's completely engulfed by the big clone's body, knees pulled up to grip around Bizarro's waist. His voice is muffled between the clone's suffocating pecs as he _screams._

Bizarro's hips stutter and he lets out a long groan and Tim can feel it, feel the way the the clone's ejaculate is shooting hotly into him. God, it's like someone shoved a hose up his ass and turned it on full blast. Kon wasn't like this when he came. Tim whimpers and trembles, but Bizarro holds him down firmly on his cock, making him take the full force of his orgasm.

Panting, Bizarro sits back on the bed, still holding Tim down on his prick. Tim moans and looks down, dully surprised to see he'd come sometime during the last few minutes.

His attention is more caught by the way his stomach is bloating out more than ever. He can feel come leaking out of him around Bizarro's shaft, but most of it is plainly packed inside Tim, filling up every inch of him and rounding out his belly.

Then Bizarro is shifting then around on the bed. When he pulls out, Tim _whines_ like a dog at the loss; the pain had been overwhelming but this awful emptiness is much worse. He pulls his knees to his chest, feeling come rushing out of his gaping hole, and looks helplessly up at the clone. "Please."

Bizarro shushes him and then those big hands are gently turning Tim over until he's lying flat on the bed. He becomes aware of how distended his belly still is, how much come must still be inside.

Then Bizarro pulls him up onto his knees and pushes his full length into Tim all in one go.

Tim yells out, mashing his face into the sheets as Bizarro starts to really fuck him.

With one hand holding Tim up by his hips and the other resting on the bed by his head, the clone surges against him, pounding in with so much force that Tim really should be more scared, but he wants it, God he wants it so bad, please, fill me, don't stop, fuck me Bizarro fill me, fuck me, fuck me...

He's far past remembering that super hearing means his lover can probably make out every word no matter how muffled it is.

He can't form a coherent thought anymore. His whole world has narrowed to the feel of being impaled over and over, his guts churning. Bizarro is thrusting so deep into him that Tim wonders deliriously if he'll soon be able to _taste_ precum on his tongue, if the clone won't just spear Tim all the way through, make him choke on his dick from the wrong side...

He's crying uncontrollably, unable to move or beg or even come anymore - he's completely and utterly fucking spent.

An interminable time later he starts to become aware that the clone is moving even _faster._ The air is filled with the wet and dirty sounds of their fuck.

Tim's fingers curl in the sheets and bump against something hard. He pulls it toward himself automatically; it's the jewelled butt plug from before. Desperately Tim puts the plug in his mouth and sucks at it, needing some kind of comfort, feeling too overwhelmed by... everything.

Bizarro slams into him once more, driving his hips so hard against Tim that they both collapse flat on the bed; Tim can't breathe, his head completely covered by Bizarro's chest as the clone rests on top of him, hips still jerking into him as he pumps his load into Tim's abused body. Despite half-suffocating under Bizarro's sweat-slick body, all Tim can feel is the _incredible_ sensation of his belly filling up and puffing out even more with Bizarro's seed as it floods his insides.

Then things get hazy and dark and far away for a time.

When Tim wakes up, he's lying on his side. The plug is still in his mouth, so he doesn't think it's been that long.

Behind him, Bizarro is curling around his body. The clone's hand is resting on Tim's round belly, stroking it lovingly as though Tim were pregnant with his baby. Tim looks down at himself.

His belly button isn't quite popping out, but it looks close to the surface, and Tim has to lean forward to see his own cock lying spent against his thigh. He shivers. He's so packed full up with come.

Noticing he's awake, Bizarro strokes Tim's belly more firmly, then grips it and _squeezes_ with a soft grunt, and that's when Tim notices he's still stuffed with the clone's erection, like a hot iron bar inside him. He hasn't softened at all. He can feel his hole, burning and sore from the prolonged stretch, and wonders how he didn't feel it before.

Tim feels wrung out and stretched open and full up.

He looks over his shoulder, and Bizarro meets his eyes.

"More please?"


End file.
